Clara Renner
"I suppose you might call be the perfect Jedi. I'm skilled, powerful, ,virgin, afraid of loving and being loved, I can ignore a lot of fear, and I do all that I can to avoid hating people. However, this makes me a flawed human being, maybe I don't even qualify. I never see any of the people I consider friends, I grew up without any family, I've avoided loving for two decades, and all I'm truly good at is causing pain through combat. I wouldn't call myself the perfect Jedi. I'd call myself the horrible human." - An entry of a journal Clara began to keep after the mission to kill Sennes. History Early Life Clara Renner is the youngest child of Norm and Allison Renner,and the younger sister of Ashley, Ianto, and Jai Renner, the youngest of her siblings. Growing up, she was the most opinionated and outspoken of here siblings, unafraid of publicly disagreeing with her parents. Early Jedi Career When she was seven, her parents discovered force powers in her, and called the Jedi Order to come and appraise her abilities. She promptly enrolled in the Jedi Academy and trained under her first master, who trained her largely in keeping in balance with the force, meditative abilities, and philosophy. He passed away when she was fourteen, and she was taken on by a different master, who taught her the ways of lightsaber combat, which she immediately excelled in. By age sixteen, she had mastered Shii-Cho, Soresu, Makashi, Ataru, and Djem-So. While she was working on Djem-So, she encountered her long lost brother, Ianto, who had been sent to kill her. After a long and brutal duel, Clara was able to defeat him, stabbing him twice and leaving him for dead. Afterwards, her training intensified, believing herself inadequate because of how long the duel with her brother lasted. At age twenty-one, she underwent the trial of spirit, as she had already shown the courage, skill, insight, and underwent the trial of the flesh at the hands of her brother. Clara looked into a bowl of water and saw herself lead at attack on Kaven Base, followed by an army of sith. She saw herself kill who she would later learn to be Loran Bendak, Dinaya Orslade, Sola Kerana, Caden Ferran, and Aurora Ferran. She backed away from the bowl and encountered a future, sith version of herself. The alternate Clara attempted to sway her to the dark side, but Clara refused and cut the alternate her's face off, passing the trial. She was named Jedi Knight by Grandmaster Luke Skywalker immediately afterwards. Clara resumed her training regimen, though would also train elder padawans in lightsaber combat, forcing them to learn more than one style of combat. In 2290, her father committed suicide, and she briefly returned to Earth, now an orphan, for the funeral. She returned to the Jedi Temple and re-entered her training regimen, the only home she knew. In 2298, Clara worked as a lightsaber combat instructor, and the council saw her as a potential Battlemaster for the order. However, Clara did not belief herself worthy for the role, and told a member of the Council to select a master or someone who had more experience in the field. One day, the Jedi Temple was visited by the Dark Lady of the Shade Sith, Darth Nymeria. After conversing with the council, convincing them of her peaceful intentions, Nymeria spoke to Clara, asking her for help dealing with an upcoming threat. After a moment's consideration, Clara accepted, and Nymeria vanished, claiming to return in a few days' time. Until Nymeria returned, Clara spent the few days training and studying intensively. On the first day, she sparred with ten Jedi Knights and won, resulting in all of them having a newfound awe for her, as well as her self-esteem hitting a considerable boost, as it was the highest number she had ever fought. She spent the next day surviving off of a single cup of Root Beer in the Jedi Library, where she studied Sith and Dark Jedi tactics all day before going to bed. On the third day, she fought against twenty Jedi Knights, and won. Nymeria then returned, alongside Caden Ferran, Aurora Ferran, Sola Kerana, Dinaya Orslade, Loran Bendak, and Ziva Harper. The group went to the Shade Sith Headquarters, where they spent a few weeks training. Over the course of these few weeks, Clara orchestrated the reunion of Caden and Ziva as a couple, as well as helped him mend relationships with his sister. She also proved her skills in fighting again, when she defeated Neil Kenway, Battlemaster of the Shades. When she was trapped in a house with Ziva and Aurora as a team building experiment, Neil snuck in and harassed them, but Clara's presence ultimately caused him to leave. Following the team getting news of Caden being knocked unconscious by Neil, and Aurora and Ziva losing faith in their mission, Clara took charge and saw the three of them locked up in Aurora's bedroom, where they camped out because of safety in numbers, as Neil was branded a traitor and she expected him to return for them. When Nymeria was in a coma and Kensa was in charge, Clara got the disheartened group together at the base's bar to rejuvenate their spirits, and jokingly kissed both Caden and Ziva. This was the catalyst to her starting to fall for Caden. She had a dream one night of Neil killing the group as she watched, and became slightly on edge afterwards. When Kensa left with Sola and Dinaya to meet with Konstantin Valerius, Clara entered a bet with Loran and Aurora that she could last longer than them surviving in the woods surrounding the base. She won the bet, but returned to the base after sensing the presence of her brother, Ianto on base. She returned and discovered that Sola and Dinaya were off training with Konstantin while Ianto would train with them. She had a violent outburst towards Ianto, which was only halted following the entire group trying to restrain her and the newly awakened Nymeria knocking her out with the force. When she awoke, she attacked Ianto again, but was pulled away by Caden. He proceeded to talk sense into the chaotic mind of Clara, and she confessed her dream to him. As he comforted her, she nearly made a move to make him fall for her, but restrained herself, knowing it wouldn't happen. Instead, she asked how things were with him and Ziva, and after she learned they were going fine, her heart slowly started breaking. When Caden asked if she would ever settle down, and she said there was one man she knew who she had feelings for whom she had met at the Jedi Temple, but he was taken. He tried to encourage, but she brushed it away and went off to attempt to reconcile with Ianto, which was a failed effort. In the following two weeks, she became progressively more depressed until they deployed to pick up Sola and Dinaya. On the flight to the ship, she was question by Aurora how she was doing, which she brushed off, lying that it was about her brother. When Caden spoke to her, admitting he knew of her feelings for him, she told him she was going to return to the temple alone. He attempted to convince her to join the group back to Earth, but she refused, saying she needed spiritual guidance Kaven Base was not renowned for. After picking up Sola and Dinaya and dropping Nymeria off, Sen Renner, her cousin, comforted her on the matter. Midway through the conversation, their ship was shot down by something. When the crash was revealed to be caused by Sennes, Clara, Aurora, and Ziva snuck around Sennes' army of followers, which was being dealt with by Sola, Dinaya, and Ianto, and snuck into Sennes' hidden base. In a hangar underground, Clara was temporarily incapacitated by the traitorous Neil, who attacked the group and wounded Ziva and Aurora. Caden then arrived, after supposedly helping to deal with Sennes, and he and Clara defeated Neil, causing him to flee. Clara, sensing Sennes was still alive, took the wounded Ziva and Aurora back to the main group, which had joined together to nurse the wounded Loran, dropped off Ziva and Aurora, and she went back down the underground elevator alone. When she was found by the following Caden and Sen, she had defeated fifty dark acolytes, which were revealed to be Sennes clones. The true Sennes before them, the three confronted him, but he sent Sen through a wall, incapacitating him, and trapped Caden in a containment cell. Clara dueled Sennes alone, using a strange, thin, pale blue lightsaber she had stolen from Neil. Sennes' raw power was too much for Clara, and she was defeated. Her life was saved by Sen, who, with the help of his grandfather's spirit, killed Sennes. Sennes' essence floated into the air in two clouds, one black, the other glowing white. While the black cloud vanished, the white one was absorbed by Clara, giving her a large portion of Sennes' power. While she was unconscious from the fight, Clara was cradled by the worried Caden. Upon her awakening, she again reaffirmed the fact she loved him. However, when she was given an opportunity to have a romantic moment with him, she refused, saying she would not be able to live with possibly breaking Ziva's heart. She did, however, force him to carry her up to the rest of the group. Back at Shade HQ, four days later, Clara watched over the unconscious Aurora, and led her to the severely wounded Loran, who had lost both his arms to a powerful Sennes clone. Personality and Traits Clara is a very outspoken and opinionated person. She will speak her mind unless ordered not to or muted. She cares about her family very much, despite distancing herself, and will defend them, and anyone close to her, at a moment's notice. She tends to make friends with ease, if she wants to, and will bond with another force-user more easily then someone else. Normally casual in regular conversations, she will turn to deadly serious in a nanosecond if something triggers it. She is known to be romantically awkward, having never been romantically involved with anyone her entire life. During her time at the Shade Sith headquarters, she developed feelings for Caden Ferran, as well as was reunited with her brother, Ianto. She and Ianto did not grow closer in the slightest, which led to her becoming saddened by how he was, after two violent outbursts of her's when she saw him. As Caden was seeing Ziva Harper, Clara's feelings were not reciprocated, but he did recognize them following prompting by Darth Nymeria. When she was implored by him to join the group back to Earth, she refused. However, when presented with an opportunity to have a romantic moment with Caden, she refused, her conscience not allowing her to possibly break Ziva's heart. Following the mission, she spent the next few months going through spiritual training at the Jedi Temple. Following this, she developed a fear of loving anyone, for fear of not being reciprocated or refused. Clara is not the strongest force user. She was able to perfect many different techniques, but they are weaker in comparison to other users. Her most powerful technique is her Force Telekinesis, which is said to have the potential to attain the power matching that of Grand Master Yoda and Dark Jedi Galen Marek. Beyond this, her powers are average level. While fighting with her saber, Clara is described as a nightmare to behold. She mastered Shii-Cho at age eleven, and Soresu at age thirteen. After her first master died and her second taught more of the art of lightsaber combat to her, she mastered forms of Makashi, Ataru, Juyo, and Djem So by the age of seventeen. She continued to train for four hours a day for the rest of her life. Many say that she could rival Mace Windu in a duel, a feat only ever achieved by Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn and Count Dooku. She does not allow this knowledge to make her arrogant, instead taking it as a sign to train more. By the time she was twenty-three, she had mastered Vaapad, Shien, and Niman, as well as unorthodox fighting forms such as Trispzest, Tràkata, Jar'Kai, double bladed lightsaber techniques, and Sokan. Clara has something that could be described as a signature move, which involves her using her double ended saber. She turns so her back is to her enemy as they stab at her, she holds her saber above her head with both hands and moves so the enemy's weapon goes past her head, leaving the enemy's arm through the gap created with her arms and saber. She then slams the handle of the saber down, twisting, and sometimes breaking, the opponent's arm, and then she spins, swing the saber to decapitate her opponent. By 2300, Clara was described by many to be the best swordsman in the universe, some going so far as to say in all of existence. Many argue in favor of the warrior Gilgamesh, though neither have ever fought one another before. Clara denies said beliefs, saying that that could only be confirmed by having her fight every single swordsman in existence, and that those who believe Gilgamesh is the greatest swordsman should take that to mind. Relationships Ianto Renner Clara and Ianto have a frosty relationship. After two counts of her attacking him, she tried to reconcile with her brother, which he ignored. The two avoided interaction as much as possible afterwards. Caden Ferran Clara started out as a friend to Caden, helping him with his family and relationship problems. However, as she grew to know him, she started falling in love with him, feelings that weren't reciprocated. Despite this, he remained friendly to her, and once she had accepted the fact that they probably weren't going to get together, she contacted him every now and then after the mission they went on together. Sen Renner Sen and Clara didn't interact too much up until he comforted her on her heartbreak over Caden. Afterwards, she contacted him very often when she returned to the temple, viewing him as the big brother she had never truly had. Aurora Ferran Clara holds a heavy admiration for Aurora, as Aurora is more emotionally and mentally sound and sorted than Clara is. After their mission together, Clara began contacting Aurora a few times a month, both for advice on things such as meditation and more spiritual aspects of the force. Ziva Harper Clara and Ziva have a strange, rival-friend relationship. While the two get along just fine, they are also rivals given how both love Caden. Once Clara had grown to accept Ziva being with Caden, almost a year after their mission together ended, Clara would occasionally contact Ziva. Sola Kerana Clara and Sola hold a steady friendship, and Clara would contact Sola quite often for force advice and training tips, and Sola would sometimes have Clara send training regimens over for her group, the Ghost Jedi. Dinaya Orslade Clara and Dinaya have a friendly, competitive rivalry, where they often compete in fighting and training, but will be just fine together afterwards. Clara contacted Dinaya often after their mission ended. Loran Bendak Clara views Loran differently than the others, and sees something in him that distinguishes him from the others. She remains friendly and curious about him, feeling as though he has a destiny for great things. Gallery Clara2.jpg Clara3.jpg Clara4.jpg|Clara in her formal attire. Clara5.jpg Clara6.jpg Clara7.jpg|Clara's armor. Clara8.jpg Clara10.jpg Clara9.jpg|A sith Clara, seen in a vision. Clara11.jpg Clara12.jpg ClaraSaber.jpg|Clara's lightsaber. Clara13.jpg Clara14.jpg Clara15.jpg Clara16.jpg Clara17.jpg ClaraArtifact.jpg|Clara's special Saber, looted from Neil Kenway, believed to be an artifact saber of some sort. ClaraDoubleSaber.jpg